Our Hour was engraved on the Ring
by Tsumugi Hitomi
Summary: Sequel to Traitorous Elements. 'The lives I have shared with you all are my beloved treasure, this life of mine that used to be nothing. Even if they say that most of you all are scorned as my Traitorous Elements... I still love you all. Arrividerci, I Miei Elementi Amati… Please read and review. I beg you people. Sequel: Epilogue: Aftermath of the Skies. Warning: Character Death
1. Poem

**Short Note: I am really sorry for the short stories an since today is the last day of my holidays I will update and post all the rest of the sequels of Failing Sky, Falling Sky and traitorous Elements till the Epilogue today. Please Read and Review them all… **

_Our Hour was engraved on the Ring_

The days that was happier when we were together

The days of peace spent together I will keep the pieces

However, time, fate and destiny themselves are against us

Wishing for everything to stay like it was is not within our reach

I have lived to the fullest till this fated day and I am happy as that

I forgive your sins and shall never leave pins

The lives I have shared with you all are my beloved treasure

The memories we have carved together will stay within my feathers

Because of all of you I have become the person I am standing as today

This life of mine that used to be nothing

This life of mine that used to have no values

Brightened with happiness by our laughter and happy times

Darkened by our tears and sadness by you all

Fear nothing you all shall

Rest yourself and don't carry any burdens

For now I shall rest and put others to test

From this second, my hour will be engraved on the ring forever

The sins I have and blood I spilled will overlap with the older Skies

From the first I shall say; Primo, Secondo, Terzo, Quarto,

Quinto, Sesto, Settimo, Ottavo and Nono.

These nine older skies have guided me secretly in my life's journey

And now the time has come for me to take on my next duty

To know how strong the next 'Sky's' resolution is my must

To protect and teach the next 'Sky' from and by the hour

That was left and engraved inside the ring is the duty

To know the resolve of the next 'Sky' to reform our beloved treasure that brought us together

From now on this is my vow I promise to you all, a similar promise as the First 'Sky' …

'_La Promessa di Amicizia Eterna'_ or _'The Promise of Eternal Friendship'_

Even we don't have anything to mark that promise of mine and I am now just a memory

Then those memories are a proof of our eternal friendship and our memoirs

'Me' in all of your memories am a proof of our life together once

'Me' in all your memories was the proof of the existence of my laughter and smiles

'Me' in all your memories was the proof of my tears and sins

Please do not be sad…

For one day when our hours are engraved

Then we shall probably be reunited once again…

And spend the rest of our times laughing like before...

Do not worry

Do not hurry

I shall not rush you all in any ways as I shall be where I shall be from now on forever

But keep in mind that as long as your clocks are ticking,

I shall wait patiently in all smiles and laughter

Waiting to embrace you all again as your beloved 'Sky'

Even if they say that most of you all are scorned as my Traitorous Elements

I will still love you all…

Arrividerci, I Miei Elementi Amati…

_**-End-**_

**Author's Note: Hello this is the story of the failing sky, falling sky's sequel, Traitorous Elements. I really hope you enjoy it. Please review if you have any questions or comments about the story. All types of comments will be appreciated (no sarcasm included) whether its critics or flames. Please forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I am quite aware that there are a few stories or poems that may be a bit similar to this and I just want to say one thing about that issue: I am not copying your story or poem in any ways at all. I am sorry that it is similar because that is how my imagination asks me to write how it is.**

**That is all. Arrividerci…**

**P.S.: Sorry if the chapter is too short… **

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

Please be aware that there will be 4 parts of this story including the epilogue.


	2. Story

**Short Note: I am really sorry for the short stories an since today is the last day of my term break I will update and post all the rest of the sequels of Failing Sky, Falling Sky and traitorous Elements till the Epilogue today. Please Read and Review them all and I am sorry if my poem or stories are a bit rushed. and this time this story has no connection to the poem**

* * *

Vongola Primo was furious as he watched from the ring when his descendant was killed. He and the other bosses had mixed feelings of rage and disgust. They agreed that Decimo's Guardians aside from the 'Cloud' didn't deserve to wear those rings and call themselves as Decimo's Guardians. Not when they turned their backs against him. "How tragic." Murmured the secretly-caring-but-not-daring-to-show-it Vongola Secondo and the other bosses nodded in agreement. "I agree with you Secondo. I agree how pathetic the other Guardians are." Vongola Settimo said as they now watched the drama of the Guardians in action as they saw Decimo's corpse. "It's not really fair that no one can understand what Decimo had gone through when he killed or when he killed or when he had nightmares of it but they turned their backs against him." Ottavo commented. "Yet during his last moments, he still thinks about them and told his Cloud Guardian that he forgives them all." Quarto snorted. "It just pains me that he has to die and his time must be engraved here at such a young age. It also makes me pained that his innocence was still intact despite what happened. He stayed pure and innocent as a child even till his death." Primo suddenly said as he stood up and summoned his flames to call froth his Guardians through the endless space. The other bosses knew what he will do and made no moves to stop him. Instead they did the exact same thing as him and followed him to the real world, to bring more shame to the Guardians.

* * *

All the Guardians were still in the midst of trying to calm themselves when suddenly nine groups of seven colored flames appeared and all of the Guardians (except for the Cloud Guardian Hibari Kyouya and the Second Mist Rokudo Mukuro who narrowed their eyes) gasped when the flames dispersed to show familiar figures. Standing in front of them were all of the nine generation bosses and their own respective Guardians behind them and all of them were wearing the expressions of pity, rage and disgust. Then, Primo suddenly spoke,

"The Sun, the one that once shone brightly, lost its light by force since it abandoned the Sky.

The Rain, the one that washes away all of the Sky's troubles disappeared no matter how much the Sky wished the rain to fall leaving a drought.

The Storm, the one that protected the Sky with everything it had after an everlasting vow as it used to say and swore, never came.

The Lightning, the one that brightened up and protected the Sky in dark times, helping the Storm to cheer up the sad Sky, refused to come down and ran away instead.

The mists that hides and protects the Sky left the Sky bare and vulnerable, not caring about what the Sky has to voice, instead they scorned the Sky. Such a shameful act all of you have done and yet you still proudly wear those rings. You are not fit to be Decimo's guardians after abandoning him when your Sky turned very fragile and needed you the most." He said in a cold voice as he eyed all of the mentioned guardians along with the others and softens as he landed his eyes on Hibari Kyouya,

"As for the cloud, the one that is always closest to the Sky although still separate, no matter how it used to deny, has done his job as a guardian. He has done the most sensible thing. As for your boss...," Primo glared at the guilty Guardians as they flinched when the gaze landed on them, "His hour has been engraved on the ring and soon he will be joining us to watch over the future bosses. From now on do what you must do; Find another Sky that shall be sent to you and this time... Do not leave them." Primo warned Decimo's guardians and suddenly disappeared in a burst of flames, and the others followed him, disappearing one by one still with disgust painted on their expression.

* * *

"So what do we do now then Primo?" Terzo asked as the bosses were once again gathered inside the ring. "We wait." Primo answered calmly when suddenly a burst of high purity Sky flames that rivaled Primo's appeared, revealing the recently deceased Sawada Tsunayoshi AKA Vongola Decimo. Immediately Primo walked towards him and said in a gentle tone, "Welcome Decimo. So we finally meet again though this time our meeting will be permanent from today onwards." The Decimo smiled sadly as he replied, "I know that Primo. My time has now been permanently engraved here and so I shall stay. But tell me Primo... During my time as I rule Vongola did I do something really bad or unforgivable?" He said as tears spilled from his eyes, still smiling that sad smile when Primo suddenly embraced him and enveloping him the warmth he always yearned as a child, the warmth of a loving father, "No, you didn't Decimo; In fact you were the one with the least sins among all of us. So don't worry and calm yourself down." Primo whispered soothingly to his ear. The innocent Decimo snuggled closer to Primo as he mumbled softly, "Primo... You're so warm and soothing... Don't leave me yet... Primo... Please stay... And watch over me... And give me... The warmth I yearned for... The warmth of a loving father..." Primo smiled gently again as some bosses watched them with a gentle expression and others looking away with a blush on their faces as he soothingly ran a hand through Decimo's hair and replied, "I won't... I'll stay... I promise... Thank you for your hard work... Decimo..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello this is the story of the Traitorous Elements, Our Hour was engraved on the Ring. After I wrote this I really feel a incoming nosebleed, the last scene was just so cute! I really hope you enjoy it. Please review if you have any questions or comments about the story. All types of comments will be appreciated (no sarcasm included) whether its critics or flames. Please forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I am quite aware that there are a few stories or poems that may be a bit similar to this and I just want to say one thing about that issue: I am not copying your story or poem in any ways at all. I am sorry that it is similar because that is how my imagination asks me to write how it is.**

**That is all. Arrividerci…**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

Please be aware that there will be 4 parts of this story including the epilogue.


End file.
